How Do You Handle Her?
by For the Love of Vaughn
Summary: Slight AU. Blaise/OOC Ginny/Draco When nothing matters but enjoying the last moments before war, one girl will unintentionally try her hardest by not trying at all to bring a school together against all odds.
1. You Me Hot Sweaty Broomsticks

"OH, BLOODY HELL," Thump.

"Well, Kyle's up," said Ginny Weasley with a light smirk on her face. She and the other occupants of the common room casually glanced towards the girl's staircase as a blur of clothes came flying down them.

"Why in the _hell_ didn't anyone wake me? What great bloody mates you lot are," complained Kyle Avery as she tugged and brushed her uniform she had quickly tossed on in her mad hurry. Her straight, dark brown hair was in disarray all over her shoulders and her green eyes were bleary from sleep. A slight line creased her brow as she frowned at her housemates all staring at her laughing.

…"It's Saturday isn't it?"

"Sorry, love."

"Don't _love _me, Weasley. Just for all of this, this horrible early Saturday morning wake up, I SHOULD be sleeping, damnit, you shall just have to accompany me to breakfast early and serve me whatever I wish."

"Well, if you were ever on time to any of your lessons then maybe you would be able to sleep in on your weekends, Kyle" piped Hermione Granger from her seat between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the Gryffindor couch.

"And maybe if you would mind your own, bloody business, Granger, people wouldn't think you had an enormously long pole shoved up your.."

"Oi! Chill, Avery," Seamus interrupted.

"You can't really blame me. It's only 9 o clock, she shouldn't be allowed to speak to me so early," Kyle sneered.

Ginny jumped up and linked arms with the irritated brunette and linked arms, dragging her through the portrait hole towards the Great Hall.

Kyle sluggishly sat at her usual place on the end of the table nearest the door and promptly threw her face onto her empty plate.

"Coffee…" she moaned towards Ginny who only snorted and threw toast in response.

"Get it yourself, idiot."

"…I hate you."

After three cups of coffee and five bowls of oatmeal later, Kyle was wide awake and bouncing.

"Let's play quidditch."

Those within hearing range turned and stared.

"Avery, it's bloody snowing outside, you know that fluffy white stuff that falls from the sky when it's cold outside?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Puss. Silly, Gryffindor boys. Ginny. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to join me and my secret best friend for a gory match of quidditch."

"And who's this secret best friend of yours?" Ginny said with a large grin on her face.

"OI! Zambini?!" Kyle shouted across the Great Hall.

An attractive olive toned boy with high cheek bones and dark hair glanced up from his deep conversation with Draco Malfoy with a raised eyebrow at the tiny, loud girl.

"You. Me. Hot. Sweaty. Broomsticks." She yelled with a large grin on her face.

Blaise simply shrugged and motioned for Draco to join him.

Rubbing her hands together in glee, "Let the games begin."

**It's a start. I'm pretty tired. Might update again tonight though. If its wanted?**

xxxxFTLOV


	2. Knickerlamps

"Zambini, you're joking right?" Ginny choked out. She attempted to pull on her jeans two legs at a time and proceeded to fall over right in to the doorway of the bathroom.

Kyle was calmly humming to herself and pulling her medium length hair into a messy ponytail, her bangs pinned back. She frowned at her friend's reflection in the mirror.

"Now, it wouldn't be a very funny joke if it were one, eh? Where's the comedy in playing quidditch with a cute boy who happens to have a sexy temper."

"He's not sexy. He's scary. And Slytheriny. And scary. And how do you know him, anyway?"

" I don't, not really," she replied with a smile. She turned and tutted, shoving Ginny back into their dorm. Kyle sauntered over to her trunk and began throwing clothes all over the 5th year girl's dorm.

"Sarah and Annie will be pissed if they find your knickers on the lamp again." Ginny said removing the offending garment from her head.

"They can piss off. If they don't like them there, then they can remove them as such. AHAH! And there ye be!"

Kyle held up her favorite holey, tattered jeans into the air. She wiggled them on over her green pajama pants and grabbed a yellow hooded sweatshirt from the bottom of her trunk. She threw a giant knitted sweater with a large dragon in the center at Ginny and found her shoes.

"We just bumped into each other, literally, I called him an ass and he called me a bitch. It was love." She said seriously.

"Wow, sounds just like it," Ginny muttered evilly.

"Eh, most of them just try to be scary, I think. I mean, I know how evil parents can be.. My last name is Avery, after all. They just.. Don't think for themselves enough. Slytherins, I mean. I think that's what separates us, mostly… well me at least, from them. I don't listen very well. But, disownment comes with it… Not everyone could handle the shame and such."

"So we're playing quidditch with a boy that has only ever said the word 'Bitch' to you?"

"No, we're playing quidditch with a boy who thinks my temper tantrums are cute and can keep up with my sense of humor. Plus Malfoy, whom I've never said a word to other than 'You have five seconds to get off of my cat's tail before I murder you."

"He stepped on Waffle's tail?"

Kyle nodded gravely.

"And he's still breathing?"

"It took a lot out of me, believe it."

Ginny sighed and kicked the wall, braiding her hair back and grabbing her broom.

"Well, now I'm excited. Let's kick some Slytheriny-ass, love."

The two Gryffindor girls received various glares from the members of their house as they trudged down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"I thought I was going to start bleeding through the holes Ron was trying to create with his stink eye."

"My brother's an idiot. He can't help it."

Kyle just nodded in sympathy.

They made their way out to the pitch with their scarves wrapped tightly around their noses. Near the edge of the field stood Blaise and Draco talking quietly with one another, while a few feet away were separate mixtures of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who all turned to look at the approaching Gryffindors.

The two girls' stopped and stared.

"Well, this is a bit unexpected…"Kyle mumbled.

"You did yell it across the Great Hall…" chastised Ginny.

Kyle swung her broom over her shoulder and sauntered into the center of all of the student's.

"Are we playing or what?"

Reviews?

xxxxFTLOV


	3. Pop

After Kyle divided all of the students into two teams of 5, they began eyeing their teammate's warily. She had placed Blaise, Draco, Ginny and a tall, lanky 6th year Ravenclaw on the same team purposely, not wanting to cause any arguments about the Slytherins being with the Hufflepuffs.

Because it was five on five and freezing, they all agreed that the use of the snitch was a bit much, so it would be the first team to earn 200 points. Each team had one beater and only one bludger was let out.

Kyle exhaled warily, her breath and nervous demeanor visible to Ginny.

"This could get ugly," she muttered.

"Oh, let's hope. This is the first time I've been allowed near a beater bat, I'm dying to use it on some wanker picking a fight," Ginny replied brightly.

"You Weasleys and your Neanderthal urge to hurt others," Draco sneered.

"Want me to show you first hand, ferret?" she swung the bat in warning.

Blaise shoved Draco towards the fiery red head with a large laugh.

"Hah, as if you evil Slytherins don't like torturing animals in your spare time, pretending they're muggles and all," Ginny glowered.

Thump. Crack.

Kyle had taken the bat and whacked both Ginny and Draco unceremoniously on the head. It got their attention.

One by one each of the players kicked off from the ground with force and were all flying around the pitch. Zachariah Smith and Ginny had accepted the beater's positions without much reluctance and were each taking turns flying towards the bludger and knocking it as hard as they could at each other in a challenge.

Kyle had the quaffle and scored the third goal for her team, dodging Cho Chang who had attempted a steal. A well-placed bludger from Zachariah hit her square in the shoulder dislocating it painfully.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she held on to her broom tightly flying towards Draco for a pass.

Xxxx

Kyle's team won the skirmish 200- 120 after 2 hours in the air. Draco and Ginny stood at the sidelines arguing about a tactfully placed bludger and the other students were already beginning their trek back to their respective common rooms in hopes of a hot cup of coco.

Kyle wiped the few beads of sweat from her forehead and finally accepted the fact that she would have to go to the hospital wing to have her shoulder replaced into the socket.. Unless?

She narrowed her eyes and grinned then began shrugging her way out of her hoodie. She hissed in pain as the sharp ache of her limply hanging arm hit her, along with a wave of nausea.

Out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed the yellow fabric and pulled it up over her head and off of the rest of her. Kyle spun around quickly in surprise and jumped back away from Blaise as he proceeded to poke her discolored arm.

"Idiot."

"We won," she replied cheekily.

"It was only for fun, and you played with that?"

"It's a part of the game, love. No pain, no gain, dear boy."

"Hospital wing. Now."

"What, are you a cave man now? How about, we just fix it right here, right now?"

"I don't know any healing spells for something like this.."

"Good thing I've done this about eight times in my life playing hockey.. We'll just do it the muggle way," Kyle smirked at Blaise's discomfort.

Xxxx

"Muggle's are so archaic. You're going to cry. You're bloody mad. I'm not doing **that**.. " he hissed once she explained the instructions to popping it back into place.

"Do it, before I tell Malfoy that he gets a chance to torture me, I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to do some damage to me before a real match," she retorted in challenge.

Blaise glared into her face and took a step forward, spinning her around so she was facing away from him. Kyle placed her fist in her mouth and stared at the stands, hoping they would explode as he used his strength to maneuver the bone back into the socket.

Pop.

She saw stars, swayed, but never made a sound.

"What a trooper.." Draco drawled from away, his argument with Ginny forgotten.

Blaise turned her again, and surprised everyone with a quick hug and a mumbled apology for causing her pain.

The two Gryffindors and evil Slytheriny Malfoy just stared at his retreating back, not knowing what to say.

Xxxx

Reviews?

I'd like 5 before I update.

I could update again tonight.. we'll just have to wait on the reviews.

:D

xxxxFTLOV


End file.
